Talk:Postal Areas of Tsukuba
Moving to postal areas of Tsukuba I'm going to move this page to "Postal Areas of Tsukuba" and ask people not to edit it unless there is an actual error in the postal regions, i.e. not add any more sub-areas. There can be another page for sub-areas.--Ben 08:20, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) Disambiguating Area Names I'm moving "Kukizaki" to "Kukizaki Town" etc. to disambiguate the minor areas like "Sakura" from "Sakura mura".--Ben 08:47, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean. (I understand about the problem, but I don't understand your solution) Can you elaborate? -- Shaney 08:49, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) Areas of Tsukuba as Subcategories I agree that areas of Tsukuba deserve their own subcategory, regardless of the number of entries. Because the areas are a "closed system" (meaning that everything that is located in Tsukuba will have a clear and distinct "area" subcategory), it makes sense to label "things" in Tsukuba with their "areas". "Areas of Tsukuba" is a clear exception to the the "10 entries or more before making a subcategory" rule. Make all the "areas of Tsukuba" subcategories you like. (We just have to make sure that each area is made into a subcategory of "Areas"). -- Shaney 00:45, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) Missing areas I got a list of postcodes from the web, and I've been working through them with TWERP in preparation for uploading the postcodes onto the Wiki. TWERP found the following problems with the current list of places: Area Asahi not found on web page Area Hachimandai not found on web page Area Honzawa not found on web page Area Ikenodai not found on web page Area Imakashima not found on web page Area Kami_Sawa not found on web page Area Kita_Sato not found on web page Area Kitahara not found on web page Area Kumantsubo not found on web page Area Matsunosato not found on web page Area Nagamine not found on web page Area Nishi_Hara not found on web page Area Nishi_Nosawa not found on web page Area Nishi_Zawa not found on web page Area Oguki not found on web page Area Oho not found on web page Area Okamurashinden not found on web page Area Okubo not found on web page Area Owashi not found on web page Area Tachihara not found on web page Area Takanoharashinden not found on web page Area Tennodai not found on web page Area uke not found on web page I spot-checked some of them like Asahi, and they certainly seem to be real place names. Asahi is the PWRI location so I'm sure of that since I used to work for someone there. I looked on the city web site but I can't find where I got it from. I'll have to replace this page, perhaps.--Ben 08:13, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) I found all of them except for "uke" on the city hall page (http://www.city.tsukuba.ibaraki.jp/hp/e_hp/dictionary/alphabet2.html) * Asahi * Hachimandai * Honzawa --> Honsawa * Ikenodai * Imakashima --> Imagashima * Kami_Sawa --> Kamisawa * Kita_Sato --> Kitasato * Kitahara * Kumantsubo --> Kyuuman Tsubo * Matsunosato * Nagamine * Nishi_Hara --> Nishihara * Nishi_Nosawa --> Nishinosawa * Nishi_Zawa --> Nishizawa * Oguki * Oho * Okamurashinden --> Okamura Shinden * Okubo * Owashi * Tachihara * Takanoharashinden --> Yatabe Aza Takanohara? * Tennodai * uke - not found -- Shaney 08:37, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC)